


Omegle Roleplay -Engaged Stiles

by OhlookitsAnna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Engagement, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, SoManyFeels, SterekFeels, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhlookitsAnna/pseuds/OhlookitsAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my most memorable omegle roleplays! I was unfortunately disconnected by accident from this partner, so if it was you, please, let me know! Also, feel free to comment in general. Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle Roleplay -Engaged Stiles

You: ((AU Fem!Stiles)) So you're my best friend, but you don't show up to my engagement party? SS

Stranger: I'm sorry. DH

You: Yeah, I'm sure you're real apologetic. SS

Stranger: I am. DH

You: Whatever, Derek. SS  
What, you don't have some excuse? SS

Stranger: I guess not. If...you hate me, I'd understand. DH

You: I waited for you, at the door. I didn't want you to feel awkward. SS  
You could have texted me. SS

Stranger: It wouldn't have been fair for me to come. And I didn't want to ruin your day. DH

You: Ruin my day? Der, I was bored out of my mind without you. SS

Stranger: I'm sure your fiancé managed to entertain you perfectly well. DH

You: Yeah, while he was getting drunk with his friends. SS

Stranger: Right. DH

You: I needed you there. SS

Stranger: I'd have ruined everything, believe me. DH

You: You would have made it better. SS

Stranger: [Delayed] I'd have made it worse. DH

You: Why? SS

Stranger: Doesn't matter. DH

You: Derek.. SS

Stranger: Stiles. DH

You: Come over? SS

Stranger: Why? DH

You: Because I miss my best friend. SS

Stranger: I miss you too. I think it'd be better if I stayed away until after the wedding. DH

You: Please? Matt isn't home. SS

Stranger: ...I don't want to do something I'll regret. DH

You: That's my problem, not yours. SS

Stranger: I'm sorry. I can't. DH

You: Der, you know what I'm looking at? It's a picture from the day that I was born. You were four, and your mom brought you to the hospital to visit. You're sitting in one of those plastic chairs with me in your arms, the goofiest smile on your face. Where did that kid go? SS

Stranger: He hasn't been here for a long time. DH

You: I want him back. SS

Stranger: I don't think it's going to happen. DH

You: What happened, Derek? SS  
Why are you pushing me away? SS

Stranger: I'm not...I mean, I don't mean to. But I just...please trust me when I say it's for the best if we spend some time apart. DH

You: What if I say no? SS

Stranger: You can say no all you want, it's not going to happen. DH

You: I want you to talk to me. SS  
I want you to trust me. SS  
Der, if you don't talk to somebody, you're going to have to go back to a shrink.. SS

Stranger: I do trust you. More than anyone. DH  
But I can't talk to you about this. DH

You: About what? SS  
Are you in some kind of trouble? SS

Stranger: Doesn't matter. DH

You: It does to me. SS

Stranger: [Very delayed] I can't come to your wedding. Because I'm afraid my feelings for you would ruin everything. DH

You: No, Derek. That's not fair. SS  
You have to come. SS

Stranger: I can't. DH

You: This isn't up for discussion, Der. I need you there. Please. SS

Stranger: Stiles, I'll do something stupid. DH

You: I don't care. SS  
Are you at home? I'll come over. SS

Stranger: Don't. DH

You: Too late. I'm on my way. SS

Stranger: Please go home? DH

You: No. I'm coming to you. SS

Stranger: I really can't convince you to go home? DH

You: Not a chance. SS

Stranger: ...Fine. DH  
Door's unlocked. Just let yourself in. DH

You: Alright. I'm on my way up. SS

Stranger: See you. DH

You: Stiles sighed and tucked her phone into her pocket, pulling her red hoodie tighter around her body as she walked up the stairs to Derek's loft, pulling the door open without bothering to knock. She was tired of her best friend running away from her. They were going to talk about this, whether he liked it or not. He didn't think so, but Stiles knew she could help him. They could help each other.

Stranger: Derek set his phone down as soon as he'd sent his last reply, curling up on the couch as he stared blankly at the TV in front of him. He wasn't entirely happy about this but he didn't exactly get the choice; what Stiles wanted, she usually got. He'd never really been able to deny her. At the sound of the door being opened, he turned his head briefly to look up at her and then looked away, sighing quietly.

You: Stiles said nothing as she set her car keys down on the small coffee table Derek kept beside the door, kicking off her shoes silently. She stood straight and walked over to Derek, climbing on to the couch beside him and curling in to his side without hesitation, one of her arms strewn across his stomach as she rested her head on his chest. "Please don't push me away," she whispered, hurt and worry coming clear through her voice.

Stranger: It was all Derek could do to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close so they could cuddle. It wasn't unusual for them to do this considering they'd been close since they were kids, but as they'd grown up, it had happened less and less. Still, he enjoyed it when they did this. Only now it had his stomach churning unhappily, because Stiles was engaged. She was getting /married/ and alright yes, he'd admit he was in love with her, only to himself though. "What would you have me say?" he asked quietly, dipping his head so he could nuzzle lightly into her hair.

You: Stiles sighed in content when Derek didn't stand up, which was what she half expected him to do. They always did this when they were kids. When Stiles was fourteen, and Derek was eighteen, and Stiles got stood up for her first date, Derek held her like this as she cried in his arms, Derek kissing her forehead and assuring her that the asshole didn't deserve her tears. Funny that the same asshole asked her to marry him almost seven years later. Funny that she said yes. She took his hand in hers, rubbing light circles in his palm with her thumb, "Tell me you won't leave. Tell me you'll always be here for me."

Stranger: "I'll always be here for you," Derek soothed softly, truth in his words. It would hurt so much for him to stay here and watch Stiles be happily married, watching her grow up and have a family, but he'd do it because he didn't know if he'd be able to cope with never seeing her again. Even if he had to restrain himself from launching himself at her every time he saw her, he'd manage it somehow. "I'll never leave." Even as kids, they'd been practically joined at the hips. The few years age difference didn't seem to affect anything, they'd just...worked. "But I still don't know if I'll be able to come to the wedding." That would be a step too far. He'd lose control.

You: Stiles ducked her head under his arm to hide the fact that her eyes had started to water. She couldn't do it. She could see the disapointment in Derek's eyes, and she could hear it in his voice. The hint of hurt and misery had been there ever since she had told Derek about her engagement. She had expected him to be happy for her. She /wanted/ him to be happy for her. It was hard for her to be happy if her best friend wasn't. And truth be told, she.... she didn't know if she wanted to get married. She didn't even know if she loved Matt. She had gone out with him on a whim, needing something to distract her from her petty crush on Derek, who was four years older, and, at the time, was dating gorgeous, sophisticated Jennifer Blake. She knew she couldn't compete, so she tried to move on, and she got in too deep. She took a deep breath. "You have to, Der Bear," she whispered, using a nickname that she hadn't since they were kids. "I can't do it without you."

Stranger: Derek felt himself still momentarily when he heard the nickname. Stiles hadn't used it in years. Not since...well, if he was being honest, not since his parents had died and he'd isolated himself for a while, only starting to reconnect with her when he was pushed into therapy. "I can't," he choked out, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on her, pressing his face back into her hair and taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. Unsurprisingly it didn't work. "Sti...please try and understand." It had been a surprise, admittedly when she told him she was getting married. Of course he knew she was with Matt and they'd been getting pretty serious, and in fact they got together during a similar time when he started dating Jennifer. One of the worst mistakes of his life, he knew that now. But he just hadn't expected them to get married. In truth, he'd hoped maybe just maybe he'd get the chance to ask her out. Not like it was going to happen, he'd blown his chance now. Besides, why would someone like Stiles want someone like him? It didn't add up.

You: Stiles chest tightened more as Derek spoke, and, honestly, she was just impressed that she hadn't started panicking to the point of an attack. The signs were there, sweaty palms, racing heart, but she wouldn't allow herself to break down like that. "Am I doing the right thing?" she whispered, voice barely audible. "Am I making the biggest mistake of my life?" she was surprised the words were even coming out. Derek's opinion had always meant everything to her. She had idolized him her entire life. She admired his strength, and his commitment, and she always turned to him for advice. She didn't care that his answer to her question was likely to be biased. She was counting on it, actually. She wanted Derek to tell her that she was doing the wrong thing. That this guy could never be good enough for her, but he was. She needed to hear it. Stiles couldn't have stopped the first tear from falling as she snuggled closer to him, slightly tense. She was just... she was scared. She was so terrified. For once in her life, she wasn't positive about what she was doing, and that worried her.

Stranger: Derek had noticed the signs too as well and it was the last thing he wanted. He thought he'd only seen her experience three panic attacks, but each one had been just as terrifying as the first and he knew they'd never get any easier for either of them. So he gently shifted them on the couch, him leaning back against the arm with Stiles settled between his legs, his arms around her. His fingers drifted up so he could stroke through her hair in an attempt to soothe her as much as he could. At the questions, he had to think about the answers. It wasn't his call to make he knew that. And he wanted to say that no, Stiles was doing the wrong thing and yes, it was the biggest mistake of her life. And in fact that she should just call the whole thing off and run away with him, but he couldn't. It wasn't right, not when Matt could make her more happy than he could ever hope to. "I can't make those choices for you," he replied, feeling her tear as it dripped though his shirt and onto his skin. It broke his heart to see her like this, it really did. Gently lifting her face, he cupped her cheeks and gently brushed away the tears before they could fall. "Only you know who's going to make you happy and if it's Matt...well, then by all means go for it. If you're having doubts, it's never too late to call it off if you really don't want to go through with it."

You: Stiles let out a shaky breath and rested her ear against his chest, focusing on his heartbeat to calm herself down. They used to do this when Stiles had nightmares, primarily after her mom died. She was only eight, and her best friend would lay with her, arms embracing, keeping her safe from the demons that would not leave her alone. She would listen to the steady thump-thump, thump-thump of his heart, and her tears would stop before she even realized they had started falling. She couldn't count on one hand how many times she had fallen asleep to the beat. It was her own perfect lullaby, that no one knew but her. She used the steady hum to time her breaths to, feeling a wave of calm wash over her, that she knew wouldn't last long, so she cherished it for the time being. "I don't know what I want," she admitted softly, sniffling. "He makes me feel secure, and wanted. But if I was really happy, I wouldn't be laying in bed with him, and seeing someone else holding me," she closed her eyes. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. She wanted Derek to beg her not to make the stupidest decision she could ever make. She wanted him to sweep her off her feet. She wanted to run away with him. Go to Vegas, get hitched. She didn't care.

Stranger: Oh. That was...unexpected, Derek thought. The irrational part of his mind was telling him that he was the person she was imagining holding her in bed, that he should be the one making her happy and trying to do everything in his power to give her whatever she wanted. To sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere no one else knew about so they could be together forever, without anyone disturbing them. The rational part of his mind – however small that part might be – was telling him something else entirely different. Of course it wasn’t him that Stiles wanted. That would be ridiculous. They were best friends, and he didn’t think she’d ever see him as anything more than that. While he could hope for it to be otherwise, he just didn’t think she’d want that. Then again, she did let him hold her often. She let him kiss her forehead, wipe away her tears when she was upset, and they shared everything. There wasn’t anything she didn’t know about him and vice versa. Derek had to pause for a long moment so he could consider what he was going to say in response. What could he say? Anything he tried to admit would sound ridiculous and she’d either be disgusted or laugh. But...maybe just maybe if he did admit it, she might share the feelings. Eventually, he spoke. “I wish I could give you what he can," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. It was a shot in the dark, but he was hoping.

You: Stiles almost didn't let herself hope. It was just such a far leap, her and Derek. They were so different, yet exactly the same, in so many ways that it made her head spin. But why would Derek like her? She was just a kid compared to him. That had never stopped them from being friends, but what if... what if the line had to be drawn? What if Derek wanted to surround himself with people more suitable for him. People like Jennifer Blake. Jennifer Blake, who was beautiful, and classy, and elegant. Not Stiles, who was lanky, and awkward, and resembled a gremlin in the mornings. Derek could do better, but... What if he didn't want better? What if, by slim chance, Stiles was exactly what he wanted? All the hints were there. The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her cheek and grinned like a buffoon some days. She froze slightly at Derek's confession, taken completely by surprise by his words, but she forced herself to relax, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her reaction. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and searching his face, for what, she wasn't sure. Any sign that he was lying, maybe, though she knew she wouldn't find one. "You have. For my entire life, you've been giving me more than he ever could," she confessed quietly, thinking that it was obvious. She didn't want her to allow herself to think too hard about the confession. He probably just meant it in a friendly way. Stiles was like a little sister to him.

Stranger: For a few seconds, all Derek could do was look down at Stiles, eyes slightly wide in surprise, but a small smile starting to spread over his lips. The sight of Stiles looking up at him was one he'd seen often, but it never failed to take his breath away. She was beautiful, and he was surprised more people hadn't asked her out when they'd been in high school. There was just something about her and it wasn't simply her gorgeous golden eyes or her soft, slightly wavy hair, or the fact that she had freckles /everywhere/, which was just plain adorable. No, that was only a small fraction of it. She was kind and generous and always made people laugh. She genuinely cared about people too, and he wasn't even going to go into how clever and witty she could be, when she wasn't even trying. He knew he shouldn't, and that it was probably going to get the both of them in a whole heap of trouble, but he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head and letting his lips graze hers briefly, making it obvious that she meant more to him than simply her best friend. It was like...they'd known one another their whole lives. Derek was comfortable around Stiles in a way he wasn't with anyone else. She was the piece of him he'd been missing without realizing it. "If I could, I'd do it for the rest of our lives. Make you happy. Make you feel safe and loved." He stumbled a little over the last word, but managed it after another try.

You: When Stiles was looking up at Derek, biting her lip and appearing innocent without even meaning to, she could sense what was going to happen. She wanted it, even, despite the face of her fiance looming in the back of her mind without her wanting it to. She wanted to forget about him for now. She didn't want to think about him. If she wasn't engaged, would she be with Derek? Yes. Without a doubt. She would be kissing him senseless, holding him close and begging him to never, ever, leave her. But, she couldn't. She repeated this over and over in her mind. She can't. The ring on her left finger proved that. She had made a promise to someone that she loved. She loved him, right? She had sure loved him when she was fourteen. Puppy love, but love none the less. She had actually been genuinely shocked when he asked her to the movies within the first month of high school, because guys didn't really ask her out. She suspected that it was because they were scared of her best friend, though she never proved that theory. Of course, Matt /had/ stood her up, and she had been heartbroken. But she wasn't the same fragile teen. She didn't let people push her around. She swallowed thickly, looking away from Derek's eyes, "Der, I...," she trailed off, "I'm engaged..," she protested weakly, no real conviction in her voice. Tell me it doesn't matter. Tell me you don't care. Tell me he could never be good enough for me. I deserve you.

Stranger: "I know," Derek whispered, but the fingers he'd been stroking through her hair moved so he could cup her face in his palms again, his thumbs moving lazily back and forth over her smooth skin. "I know, Stiles, and you have no idea how much I'd love to roll you over and have you right here on the couch, but I'm not going to. I...I just thought you should know how I feel. And why I won't be able to come to the wedding. I'm afraid I'd do something stupid and ruin everything for you on the happiest day of your life." He recognized that there couldn't ever be a them, not while she was engaged to Matt. And Stiles was far too sweet to call it off, or so he thought anyway. She did love the guy, he was sure of that. Though what kind of love, he wasn't certain. "If I wasn't a complete idiot, I'd be standing up for myself right now, putting my point across as to why I can make you feel things he can only dream of. I'd hold you like this," he told her, shifting them so he could slot her more comfortably against his chest, where they seemed to fit perfectly together, "I'd murmur in your ear all the things I love about you. I'd demand you call off the wedding and then I'd take you away somewhere private." With a small sigh, Derek broke the gaze and looked over her shoulder. "But I can't. Because I am an idiot. I'm going to back down and watch from afar as Matt makes you happy, because in truth, I don't have much. I'm not that great of a guy."

You: Only half of that was true. Matt was a great guy, yeah. That much was correct. But he wasn't any greater than Derek. Not by a long shot. After Matt had convinced Stiles to give him a second chance, he changed completely. He went from some arrogant ass, to someone who was sweet, and kind, and funny. He treated her like a princess. That wasn't to say their relationship was perfect, because, was any relationship ever? They still fought. They fought about her and Derek's friendship, they fought about his drinking. She hadn't told Derek any of that, which was... uncomfortable, to say the least. But it still happened. Didn't make him a bad person. Derek was in no way perfect, either. Not in truth. In her eyes, though, he was as close as anyone could get. He was perfect for her. She swallowed and found herself much more comfortable in their altered position. She never felt more safe anywhere than she did in Derek's arms. The freaking Pentagon isn't as safe as Derek's arms. "I can't get married without you there," she protested softly. "I'll talk to Matt. We'll push the date back. We'll work through this," she scrambled for an excuse, breath catching in her throat as she pushed herself off of Derek and stood up, pulling her sleeves down over her hand and bringing it up to her face to cover her mouth as a sob escaped. This wasn't what she wanted. This was too fucked up, even for her. She couldn't marry Matt, knowing how Derek felt. Her and Derek, they were.... they were the dynamic duo. They used to joke that they completed each other. Two peas in a pod. Soulmates. Was Stiles crazy enough to ruin that?

Stranger: Pushing the date back might only make things worse in Derek’s eyes. It would only grow more tense every time he was around her and he didn’t know if he’d be able to cope. Honestly, he should have just left when he lost his family. He’d been planning on it in fact, on running away with his sister, going to explore the world, or at least the rest of the country. But he’d not found the strength in him to be able to leave and now he regretted it because he’d lost Laura too, only about three years ago. It would have made things easier too between he and Stiles. Maybe if he’d left he’d not have fallen as deeply as he had for her, but he knew even as he thought it that it was a lie. He’d adored her for a long, long time and he would have continued to do so even if he’d left. There wouldn’t have been any doubt in his mind that she’d have practically forced contact on him, be it over Skype or texting or calling every night. Even now they barely went a day without seeing each other. Reluctantly, he allowed Stiles to move away, staying where he was for a few moments so he could stare up at her. But then she started sobbing and he sat up, reaching out with only a little hesitation to take her free hand in his own. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” he mumbled, looking down at the ground. “I’m going to back off.” It would be unbelievably painful for him to do so, but if he broke contact, it would be better in the long run. At least she’d not have to worry about him. “I’m sorry.” He was selfish, he knew it. It would hurt them both, but in time it would make things more easy.

You: Stiles hated herself for pulling her hand away from his. She would probably hate herself for a long time, even if they mended their relationship, and everything worked out, and they rode off in to the sunset together. She could have reacted differently. She could have held his hand tighter, pulled him in to her and never let go. That was what she should have done. Instead she shied away from the contact, practically flinching. It hadn't been meant personally. She could never flinch away from the only person who had been there for her her entire life. Through the hard times, and the good times, and the times where Stiles never thought she could pull herself back together. She was there for him, too. When his family burned in the tragic fire, when his sister was murdered years later. Derek deserved to be happy. The thought hit Stiles like a train going full speed. Derek deserved to be happy. Stiles deserved to be happy. They deserved to be together. "No," she shook her head, tears not seizing, but expression taking on a slightly angry side. "No," she repeated, voice stronger. "You are not running away from me. You're not backing off," her hands clenched into fists. "Fight for me, damnit," she cursed herself for being so weak. She was stronger than this. But she was scared. She wondered if the fear was shown in her eyes. She wondered if her voice shook. She didn't care.

Stranger: The flinch was...difficult to handle and Derek bowed his head, letting his hand fall back to his side when she moved away from him. He blinked slightly, feeling the hint of tears just beginning to sting his eyes. But he ignored them, letting them fall as they pleased while he listened to her speak. She was...angry. Wait, what? Had she just asked him to fight for her? That made him look up, biting his lip as he watched her rant, noticed her hands clenching into fists. He'd been prepared to back off, but maybe...maybe that wasn't the best choice after all. If there was going to be the chance for the both of them to be happy at the same time, and he knew she wanted it too, he was damned well going to take it now he was certain she felt the same way he did. Getting to his feet, he stepped towards her again, remaining strong and hoping to god that she didn't flinch away from him again because he needed to do this. With a deep breath, he reached out and pulled her against his chest, his arms winding around her, lifting her slightly so she was on her tiptoes. Then he looked down at her, eyes slightly wild with desperation and need and beneath it all, a mad sort of love that had been growing stronger over the years and he knew would only continue to do so. "You want me to fight for you? Fine. I can do that, if nothing else." And he closed the gap between them, tugging their bodies impossibly close as he devoured her mouth hungrily, nipping her lower lip, greedily sucking her tongue into his mouth and making her gasp. Even then he didn't draw back, continuing it until they had no breath to spare and he came back to himself a little.

You: Stiles tried to pretend that she didn't see the tears on Derek's cheeks, mostly because she knew that if she acknowledged that he was crying, she would stop her rambling, and if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to start up again. She needed to get that off of her chest. She needed Derek to know that she wanted him to fight for her. She wanted him to stand by her side, and prove to Matt that he's a better suitor for her. Stiles would be happier with him than she could ever be with her current fiance, no matter how long she had spent trying to fool herself into thinking that she was perfectly content. In her eyes, she had the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect best friend, and that was all she ever needed. But she was wrong. She needed her perfect best friend to /be/ her perfect boyfriend. Her perfect everything. Stiles watched Derek carefully as the man stood up, blinking and yelping softly in surprise when she was pulled against his hard chest. They had done this before. Once. Stiles was seventeen, and Derek was twenty one, and they had been having a movie night in the same loft that they were currently in. Derek was telling her about something, of which she couldn't remember the context of, and the next thing she knew, she was slamming her lips against his. It was a surprise to both of them, and Stiles had made up some excuse about having been curious, and they never really spoke of it again. This time was different. This time was desperate, and passionate, and nothing but wanton love. Her arms snaked around his neck as she lofted up on to her toes to reach him better, moaning in response to Derek's heated actions. By the time he pulled away, she was gasping for breath, grasping hopelessly for reality. She bit her lip to suppress a grin, resting their foreheads together.


End file.
